


Marauders vs Marvolo

by mkliu454



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkliu454/pseuds/mkliu454
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hopefully first of many! Remus Lupin has done what thousands of people have tried to do! Be-friended Tom Riddle! However when you are friends with pranksters and Slytherins can peace last long!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marauders vs Marvolo

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best work but hopefully I can start writing a little bit better soon! Any help or advise would be much appreciated!

Tom Marvolo Riddle ruled Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Marvolo and his gang of Slytherins sets the rules made the deals and dealt with the professors. We had a terrible head master who was scared of everyone mainly Marvolo and the power he possessed over all the students. Ravenclaws hid away from the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs cowered. For a long time Gryffindor's were the most hated by Marvolo that is until we came. 

There are four of us in the marauders gang, it didn't seem many but we managed to do what centuries of houses tried. We made a deal with the Slytherins. James Potter or prongs as he was known to us, was the leader of the group to all who just saw us as royalty; he was smart, fair and cared for people so much that it usually got him into trouble. Sirius Black was padfoot a dog in name and a dog in nature, he charged into any situation without thinking. He loved his women and his men he was a flirt above anything else. Sirius however did have another side nobody but us ever saw. He was a very protective mother hen. Protective and possessive, Sirius made sure no trouble came our way but also frequently showed us who the real boss amongst us was.

Peter was usually classed as last among us. He was short and chubby and was not very smart at all, he caused more trouble than he was worth and was unbelievably clumsy and cowardly, but we did have our reasons for keeping him close all though I can't remember why at this moment. I am Remus Lupin, smart as my friends, strong as my friends, however I am little, blonde and had two different colored eyes. I however did something extraordinary; I set up the deal between the Marauders and the Marvolos. I came from a bad past like Sirius did, but it only served to make me stronger. 

CHAPTER ONE

We'd been sat the same way for most of the morning, every so often getting up to go to the bathroom. The chess pieces were actually getting bored.   
“Right that's it!" shouted Sirius at the top of his lungs, managing to make James and I to jump and Peter to let out a very girly squeal.   
“What the hell Sirius I was winning and now look" I looked down and saw all of James' pieces scarpering.   
“Like you were going to win you never win, I in the meantime am going to do something productive and go and curse snivellous to oblivion. Does anyone want to come?”He watched us shake our heads and took off running out of the dorm room door 

“I think someone needs to lower his sugar intake I'm honestly worried he's going to explode”I said to James.  
“Well he did have sweets for breakfast today, and from the sounds of all that snoring he defiantly had a good night's rest." After some agreement we decided to let him do what he does best and go prank the only Slytherin that Marvolo had allowed us to prank, purely because he didn't care for him either. Snivellous or Severus Snape as he was actually called was a pitiful, grimy, weedy little Slytherin that no one liked. We hadn't even been sorted into our houses on the first day we arrived at Hogwarts when he had managed to curse Peter, punch me and break a door down all in a matter of a few minutes.

It took about half an hour for Sirius to show up again grinning like a Cheshire cat. He was particularly pleased with himself after he had tried out a new spell he had learn t today and it had apparently worked.  
“I used the Colo-mine spell; Snivellous should be covered in lots of huge purple spots that leak pus every couple of minutes you should have heard him scream when he felt them.”I couldn't have thought of anything better that we could have done to that slimy git. 

“Hey Remus you're Slytherin notepad is buzzing pretty bad mate”James said nervously to me, mainly because unless there was a meeting I hadn't heard about then the buzzing notepad probably contained some bad news. Sirius handed the small brown book over to worried to make any jokes about it. We all did have a very healthy respect for Marvolo. Opening it slowly I saw that the note was from Marvolo and it didn't look good. 

Remus  
Bring Black to me we have something to discuss   
Marvolo

It looked rushed not his usually slow and steady handwriting and he called Sirius, Black I couldn't hide it I was a little nervous.


End file.
